


Beyond Help

by randomcheeses



Series: What if? [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kain Fuery gazed at the sizzling remains in front of him and sighed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Help

Kain Fuery gazed at the sizzling remains of the radio in front of him and sighed. Beside him, 2nd Lieutenant Havoc shifted guiltily.

"So . . . " Havoc began hopefully, "you can fix it, right?"

Fuery sighed again. "Lieutenant, I'm a technical expert. Not a miracle worker."

"So you can't fix it?"

"No."

"You're sure? 'Cos the Colonel's due back any minute and well . . ." Havoc trailed off, his expression contriving to indicate that if the Colonel returned to find the newly requisitioned radio, which had arrived only this morning, now barely more than a pile of sparking wires, then he, Havoc, would be up the creek without a paddle. Or in this case, even less likely to get a date than usual owing to lack of eyebrows.

Fuery looked again at the sparking mess, which only two scant hours ago had been a gleaming new addition to his workday and sighed yet again. Havoc shot him an irritated look. Fuery ignored it and, taking in the sight of ruined top-of-the-line technology, let out another heartfelt sigh.

The new radio had been delivered to replace the previous one which had been so old and clapped out that it was only barely more use than the scrap metal now littering Fuery's desk. Even Edward Elric had given up on it, after having confidently clapped his hands as usual and only succeeding in making the rest of the paint flake off. Fuery had then declared it irreparable by any means and begged the Colonel to let him fill out a requisition form for a new model. The Colonel, still in a good mood from watching Ed stalk off in a huff muttering about badly designed radios, had agreed readily, for once seeming not to care about extra paperwork.

And now that beautiful new radio, gleaming paint and smooth metal with not even the tiniest dent or scratch on it, was nothing more than a pile of debris, only fit for the rubbish dump. One of the Elrics could possibly have saved it, but they were both on a train headed for New Optain and thus out of reach.

Just then, the radio sparked alarmingly, and as both soldiers leaned away from it, they failed to notice the office door opening. "Master Sergeant Fuery?" the voice of God a.k.a. Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, demanded. "What is that awful mess on your desk?"

"Our new radio, Colonel sir," Fuery squeaked out, his panicked brain dimly noticing Havoc edging towards the door.

"What?" the Colonel asked in disbelief, staring at the stricken thing. "Well, what the hell happened to it?"

"Well, uh, it. . ." Fuery stammered, wilting under the Colonel's not-quite glare.

"Fueryspilledhiscoffeeonitsir," Havoc yelped in one breath, and then rushed out the door with a shouted excuse that he had forms to deliver to the Records Office.

As the Colonel's enquiring, not-exactly-a-glare intensified, Fuery gulped and swore that his revenge upon Jean Havoc would be slow and painful.


End file.
